El secreto de Corey
by McDarko
Summary: Corey Riffin era un chico normal con una familia y una banda que creo con sus amigos Laney, Kin y Kon, el no tenia ningun secreto... o tal vez si.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno chicos este es mi primer Fic espero y les guste asi que_**

**_Peace Out Niggas_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_Corey POV_

Era un dia como cualquier otro, la practica había termina a las 3 como siempre asi que nos tomamos un descanso para matar el tiempo, Laney estaba leyendo una revista como siempre, aun no se que es lo que ve pero se mira tan linda cuando esta leyendo… asi es, tengo un _**enamoramiento por Laney **_ (_N/A: este no es el secreto que oculta Corey) _ pero nunca se lo he demostrado porque soy un miedoso, no quiero perderla asi que trato de guardar mis sentimientos. Estaba pensando hasta que Kin y Kon nos llamaron a mi y Laney para ver algo en la computadora, me acerco a ellos y les pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa muchachos?-Pregunto como me estoy acercando a ellos.

-Si chicos digan para que nos llamaron-Dijo Laney en un tono desinteresada .

-Bueno chicos esto les gustara se trata de un concurso de música que llegara a Peaceville mañana a las 12, será el único concurso que se que llevara a cabo en todo el pueblo -Dijo Kin saltando de la emoción junto a Kon.

-Vaya chicos eso suena impresionante-Dijo Laney dulcemente, como me gusta cuando habla asi.

Iba hablar hasta que voltee a ver el anuncio en la computadora y observe que el genero del concurso era… Rap.

-_Genial un torneo de rap, hace mucho que no participo en uno, aun puedo recordar cuando llegue a Madrid y paso todo-_Penso Corey mientras comenzaba a recordar.

**FLASHBACK**

_Se vea a Corey de 12 años solo que no tenia su atuendo se siempre, el llevaba unos tenis Converse negros, un pants Gris un poco pegado y una camisa negra de mana larga que decía: FUCK YOU con letras blancas, había llegado a Madrid, España para visitar a su primo Porta como Corey le decía, que no sabia era que Porta había empezado a escribir canciones de rap asi que Corey le emociono hacerlo también y con ayuda de su primo y sus amigos de el, le enseñaron todo acerca del rap y due como Corey en 1 mes pudo escrbier canciones de rap fácilmente, después de 1 año regreso a Peaceville y fue cuando conoció a Laney,Kin y Kon y creo Grojband pero por alguna extraña razón el no podía hacer canciones para otro genero que no sea el rap, ya que estuvo escribiendo letras de rap que era lo mas fácil para el, asi que decidió no contarle a nadie y empezó a robar las letras del Diario de Trina como fuente de inspiración._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-**_Mierda se me olvido acerca del tema del rap, tendre que ir al torneo a escondidas sin que los chicos sospechende mi-_Pense mientras seguía mirando el anuncio.

-Chicos creo que no podremos participar-Dije tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible.

-¿Porque lo dices?-Dijo Laney un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo Corey.

-Porque el concurso es solo de rap-Dije mientras apuntaba a la computadora

Pude ver como sus sonrisas se borraron se sus rostros

-Mierda, es enserio-Dijo Kon un poco enojado por lo que vio

-Esto apesta-Dijo Kin igual enojado

-Tranquilos chicos es solo un torneo de rap, no hay nad que perder, además los Newmans tampoco participaran-Dije tratando de ser optimista

-Bueno creo que tienes razón –Dijo Laney mirando a su reloj-Bueno chicos ya me tengo que ir-

-Nosotros también-Dijieron en unisono los gemelos

-Chao-Dije mientras cerraba la puerta del garaje

**Mas tarde ese mismo dia**

_Corey POV_

Estaba pensando en entrar al Torneo de Rap pero sabia que si entraba los chicos sospecharían pero no creo que se enojen conmigo o si, como sea, me levante del sofá y fui a mi cuarto, cerre la puerta y agarre mi libreta de letras para ver cual podía usar para entrar en el torneo, había investigado mas acerca del Torneo y va a ver raperos de toda España y Latinoamerica asi que debo de tener buenas letras. Despues de 2 horas de estar revisando que canción iba a utilizar para entrar al Torneo, me sentí cansado y me fui a la cama para poder despertar temprano e ir a inscribirme.

**A la mañana siguiente**

_Laney POV_

Sali de mi casa y me dirigía al garaje de Corey para la practica, pero esta tarde lo iba a invitar para ir al cine y poder estar con el un _tiempo de calidad… _asi es estoy enamorada de Corey desde hace 1 año pero el me ve como una _amiga_ solamente. Llegue a la casa de Corey y me sorprendió al ver el garaje cerrado, tal vez Corey había salido, asi que lo abri y entre para esperar a los gemelos y Corey.

**1 hora después**

_Laney POV_

Ha pasado una hora y Corey no ha llegado, los gemelos llegaron 20 minutos después de que yo llegue y estaban desesperados.

-Ya ha pasado una hora y Corey no llega-Dijo Kon enfadado

-Donde se habrá metido-Dijo Kin enfadado también

-Tranquilos chicos, tal vez ya este de regreso-Dije siendo optimista como Corey

-Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza-Dijo Corey entrando al garaje

_Corey POV_

Habia entrado al garaje y vi que Kin y Kon estaban enojados, enserio tarde demasiado.

-Donde te habías metido-Dijo Kin un poco molesto

-Tenemos una hora aquí-Dijo Kon enojado también

-Lo siento chicos, es que fui a… comprar algunas cosas-Dijo Corey un poco nervioso

-Bueno como sea, vamos a practicar-Dijo Laney

**Unos minutos mas tarde**

_Corey POV_

Estábamos tocando las ultimas notas de una canción que saque del Diario de Trina cuando una voz familiar se escucho desde la puerta del garaje…

-Que bien tocas _Darko-_Dijo la voz familiar

Deje de tocar la guitarra cuando escuche mi apodo, levante la cabeza y no lo podía creer…

-No puede ser-Dije aun sin poder creerlo

-Que tal si mejor te callas y vienes aquí a saludarnos-Dijo la otra persona que acompañaba a la voz familiar

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me baje del escenario y fui corriendo a abrazar aquellas personas, dejando a mis amigos confundidos.

-No puedo creer que estén aquí-Dije mientras abrazaba a las personas y ellas hacían lo mismo

-Mmm… Core nos quisieras explicar de que se trata todo esto-Dijo Laney confundida

-Bueno Lanes… este… como decirlo-Dije con un poco de nervios hasta que mi la primera persona hablo.

-Soy el primo de Corey, Christian pero pueden decirme Porta-Dijo mi primo mientras puso su mano en mi hombro

-Y yo soy Naiara, pero pueden llamarme Holynaight-Dijo Holy mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me beso el cachete.

_Laney POV_

Observe como la chica abrazo a Corey y lo BESO, Lo beso en frente de mi cara, pude sentir como me consumio la ira y la rabia.

-Ehem!-finjo una tos falsa y Corey voltea a verme

-¿Que pasa Laney?-Dijo Corey un poco confundido

-Ash!... Nada-Dije y me cruce de brazos enojada, por alguna razón Holy noto mi enojo, dejo de abrazar a Corey y se dirijio a mi

-Podemos hablar eh…-Dijo Holy amablemente

-Laney-Dije sin pensarlo

-Podemos hablar Laney-Dijo Holy

-Claro-Dije sin tomarle importancia

Nos fuimos a un esquina del garaje y comenzó a hablar…

-No tienes que estar celosa Laney-Dijo Holy

Me sorprendió –Yo no estoy celosa-Dije tratando de cambiar de tema

-No tienes que mentir, yo se que te gusta Corey-Dijo Holy con una sonrisa picarona

-¿Como sabes que me gusta Core?-Pregunte sonrojada por lo que dijo

-Porque asi estaba yo cuando abrazaban a Porta-Dijo Holy sonrajada ligueramente y apuntando a mi

-¿Entonces tu eres novia de Porta?-Pregunte

-Si-Contesto simplemente

-Perdon por estar celosa-Dije agachando la cabeza

-No hay problema, yo quiero a Corey como un hermano-Dijo Holy

-Si no hay problema-Dije aliviada

-Deberiamos volver con los chicos-Dijo dulcemente

-Si, volvamos-Dije simplemente

_Corey POV_

Las chicas volvieron con nosotros y mi primo empezó a hablar

-_Darko_ podemos hablar en privado-Dijo Porta

-Claro vamos a la sala-Dije mientras los llevaba a la sala

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aqui termina el primer capitulo de este sensual Fic<strong>_

_**Paz Niggas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero y lo disfruten porque me rompi la cabeza tratando de escribirlo.-.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

_Corey POV_

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a hablar

-¿Qué era de lo que querías hablar?-Dije un poco confundido

-Se trata del Torneo, quería… -Dijo pero lo interumpi emocionado

-Si lo se, no es emocionante, me inscribi para poder patear el culo de todos-Dije mientras agitaba los barzos

-A eso iba, quería saber si querías abrir el show hoy a las 5 conmigo, Samo, Dan y Silver-Dijo mientras miraba a la nada

-Mmm… deacuerdo cuenten conmigo-Dije mientras voltee a ver a Holy-¿Y tu Nai, no vas a participar?-le pregunte

-No este año no entrare-Dijo mientras miraba a mi primo

-Tampoco yo, pero sere juez-Dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Holy

-Bueno al menos la competencia sere fácil sin ustedes dos-Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tu-Dijo volteando a un lado

-¿Que quieres decir?-Pregunte

-Este año van a participar Isusko y Sbrv-Dijo cuando volteo a verme

-¡Ah mierda! Tendre que hacerlo bien si quiero ganar-Dije con frustacion

-Tranquilo hermanito todo estará bien-Dijo Holy mientras me agarraba el cachete

-Gracias… supongo-Suspire

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir nos vemos a las 5-Dijo mi primo caminado a la puerta

-Ok… dile a Dan que aun me debe mis 2 euros-Grite

-Ok yo le dire-Dijo mientras reia y cerraba la puerta

-_Bueno será mejor que regrese con los chicos y no les diga nada sobre el Torneo-_Pense mientras me dirigía al garaje

_Laney POV_

Estuve pensando el porque Porta llamo _Darko_ a Corey, tal vez sea nada mas un apodo sin importancia. Vi como Corey regreso de al garaje, los gemelos ya se habían ido y solo estábamos Corey y yo

-¿Donde están Kin y Kon?-Pregunto Corey mientras bajaba las escaleras y se sento en el escenario

-En su casa, la practica ya termino, son 4:30-Conteste mirando mi celular

-Ah bueno… un momento, ¿que hora es?-Pregunto Corey , parecía preocupado

-Las 4:30, porque ¿pasa algo Core?-Pregunte con un poco de duda

-No, no pasa absolutamente nada-Contesto, ahora parecía nervioso asi que me decidi por invitarlo al cine-Core me preguntaba si querías ir al cine hoy-Dije un poco preocupada por su respuesta

_Corey POV_

-¡Claro Laney!, ¿a que hora?-Pregunte emocionado por salir con _Mi Lanes_

-A las 5-Dijo completamente sonrojada

-_Como me encanta cuando se sonroja, es tan… Espera un momento dijo que a las 5, mierda a esa hora tengo que estar con mi primo y a las 6 participo para calificar, ¡ME CAGO EN TODO!-_Pense y di un suspiro con frustración

-Lo siento Laney pero no puedo a las 5, tengo que ver a mi primo para… ayudarlo con unas cosas en su departamento –Dije tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible

-Oh… ya veo, estas ocupado-Dijo con tristeza en su rostro

-_Oh men, me siento como un completo imbécil-_Pense tristemente pero se me ocurrió una idea-Pero que te parece si te invito al parque para pasar la mañana juntos, _solos tu y yo-_Dije cerca de su oído y pude ver como se sonrojaba

_Laney POV_

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! Corey me invito al parque, solo nosotros dos, estoy feliz

-S-si, e-esta bien-Dije completamente nerviosa y sonrojada al mismo tiempo

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la mañana, pasare por ti asi que ponte linda, mas de lo que ya eres-Dijo susurrando a mi oído y sentí como mi corazón se derretia por esas palabras

-¡_El piensa que soy linda, le parezco linda!-_Pense con un rubor en todo el cuerpo

-O-Ok, n-nos vemos m-mañana-Dije sonrojada en extremo mientras me dirigía a la puerta del garaje

-Nos vemos _Lanes-_Dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa

-Bye _Core-_Dije devolviéndole el gesto

_Corey POV_

Vi como Laney se dirigía a su casa, mire mi reloj y faltaban 15 min para las 5

-Mierda-Dije como subi a mi cuarto a toda velocidad y me cambie de ropa que consistía en: unos tenis Converse Negros, un pants gris pegado y una camisa negra que decía: _DARKO _con letras rojas y un gorro igual al que me pongo simpre solo que este era de color nergo y tenia dos letra de color plateadas que eran: Mc. Tarde 5 min en cambiarme, decidi no llevar mi libreta de letras ya que sabia que canción interpretaríamos y la que yo cantaría me también me la sabia. Sali de mi casa y me fui corriendo al Teatro donde era el Torneo

**10 minutos después**

_Corey POV_

Llegue gusto a tiempo, todavía el presentador esta hablando de algo, vi a mis amigos y fui con ellos.

-Al fin llegas _Darko-_Dijo Samo sonriendo

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Pregunto Silver

-Es que estaba hablando una amiga para…-No puede terminar ya que Dan me interumpio

-Uuuuh parace que alguien esta enamorado-Dijo Dan con una sonrisa picarona haciendo que todos se rieran y yo me sonrojara

-Ya cállate Dan que me debes mis 2 euros todavía-Dije y Dan dejo de reir

-Y para abrir el Torneo, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Porta, Samo, Dan, Silver y Darko

-Bueno chicos es momento de darle a todos lo que vinieron a escuchar-Dijo Porta mientras subíamos al escenario

Porta-Dispuesto a dar el golpe

[Samo]  
>Que yo yo<br>Tengo motivos de sobra  
>yo escribo, pa cerrar las bocas de la peste en forma que esta en mi ciudad<br>soy ese que  
>dice que no esta subido<br>que no valoro el rap por no meter scratches sabes lo que digo no ?  
>podéis morderos vuestros grandes cojones<br>pisar la cara charca larga blanca razón por la que escribo  
>la peña con la que nunca he hablado<br>el rap de la prensa rosa ya quedo demostrado  
>libros para conquistar el campo yo yo yo de tranqui<br>de aparato en cualquier fango  
>en poco tiempo quedaran las cosas claras<br>de eso me encargo proteger vuestras maquetas raras  
>aquí no ahí nada,así que largo , que esperáis un LP<br>si aquí las letras ya son chistes LP  
>esto es desahogo personal y punto 5 minutos<br>despidiendo pa matar al cuco

[Dan]  
>Yo eh vuelto con un folio en blanco<br>vio empiezo la masacre  
>con una base de cubase<br>vas de frases  
>al falso y al vacío<br>no esperen que fracase  
>soy el tío que batio,batio<br>desde lo propio  
>las canchas del patio<br>no me alcanzaran por que estoy a otro nivel lírico  
>sigan hablando mierda a la espalda y sin motivo<br>sigo firme curando dar al mando del guion  
>con los míos sigo con una campana<br>arrastrando a esos microbios  
>tantas lunas sin dormir quemando el cuaderno<br>que me salgo cuando van hablando sin conocimiento  
>invierto tiempo en esto<br>me sublevo  
>sin tocar los huevos<br>convierto letras en cuentos  
>donde todos quedan muertos<br>vez después de acabar el compás  
>crees conocer a dan ya no te sientes tan grande<br>descubre acá al casi que  
>sin complejos<br>pero tan complejos  
>que un nivel de pentium<br>de lejos se me hace cerca

[Silver]  
>Samo y Dan ya trajeron rimas desde el norte<br>Darko te hace temblar cuando estas con un corte  
>no ahí sorpresas<br>las cartas a la mesa  
>pese a retribución siempre es mi mejor defensa<br>yo doy la mano pero nunca hago pactos  
>mi estilo es distinto pero que no llevo un cacko<br>yo soy hacker y fardas en tu cuarto escupo gen en micro  
>con un flow exacto<br>uff fresh  
>hay me vez<br>mi nombre es silver  
>y en la calle siempre me vez<br>yo con mi hermano  
>con un micro en la mano<br>improvisando con bases de reclamo

[Darko]  
>Voy entro de competí<br>mientras tu tiras competí  
>he vuelto pa joderte<br>para verte caer en el retrete  
>ya tire de la cadena<br>me canse de beber de mi culo  
>llevo el hip-hop en las venas<br>si llamarme tulio  
>escribo lo que veo y creo<br>que ahí mucho paleto muerto  
>este MC dejan cojo al que esta al que llamas alfabeto<br>pregunta que es el vacileo  
>defiendo a este sujeto<br>en algunos de estos versos  
>verlos muertos es mi gran deseo<br>somos lenguas ácidas así que prepara tu lapida  
>si eres suicida<br>tu lengua sera tu cuerda  
>me sobra saliva<br>para amortiguar tu caída  
>comete tus criticas<br>tu mierda me salpica marica  
>amarrao del foro sin conforo<br>condecoro cojo te dejo cuasimodo  
>del mapa te borro<br>con este tema me corro  
>quiero que tengas claro<br>darko es mi apodo

[Porta]  
>Hip hop mi movimiento, solo es un sentimiento<br>rap hardcore para el que siga escuchándome este momento  
>con un flow exacto, narro con diecinueve años<br>me apaño soy enano y aun así te las clavo  
>encajo en cada bombo en cada caja<br>parrafadas versos porque te tengo ventaja,  
>me enteré que con mi rap te hacías pajas<br>te las sigues haciendo,  
>¿te corres con mi rap verdad? que de mi rap vas aprendiendo<br>Porta representando mi grupo el Rap Comando  
>con Samo,Dan,Silver y Darko os tamos sigo follando,<br>volando por el cielo estamos la cima tocando  
>no nos cortaran las alas porque estamos ya muy alto,<br>lejos de tu rap, lejos de tus colegueos  
>sabes que estoy en las nubes y que desde allí te veo y te saludo<br>te veo tan pequeño que sabes que he llegado aquí sin lamer un puto culo

Toda la gente aplaudió cuando terminamos, Dios se sentía tan bien volver a cantar rap, sinceramente me gustaba esto pero ahora me gusta tocar la guitarra con mi banda

**Una hora después**

_Corey POV_

Ya habían pasado todos a calificar, solo faltaba yo, estoy muy nervioso, que tal si no entro, si eso sucede no tengo no idea que haría, Isusko y Sbrv son los favoritos hasta ahorita esperemos que esta canción se lo suficiente para superarlos

-A continuación sigue _Darko_-Dijo el presentador, subi al escenario, tome el micrófono, di un suspiro y comencé

Piter-G: Welcome to the party

Ok! Es Darko

Bien bien, Welcome to the party

Mira ven mea donde quieras y se lo que quieras ser  
>dime lo que prefieres que yo te lo haré ver<br>págame, ya que parece que funciona así  
>dígame, cuantas razones tienes pa' vivir.<br>Todo parece que se mueve con ilusión,  
>soy ese tipo que baila solo en su salón,<br>conmigo mismo compito contigo, no, gigoló, fuera solo subidón para todos.  
>Montemos el pollo,<br>dame tu paso de baile sobre mi rollo,  
>dicen que ser feliz es así,<br>como saltar en este buen hit.  
>Labios y rímel brillan en ti,<br>grandes encima dan la party,  
>fíjate, mírame, cada minuto será<br>como un nuevo amanecer en esta fiesta de rap.  
>Dame tu cien por cien yo daré el resto,<br>levanten el brazo y pónganse a cubierto,  
>Piter-G recarga en el concierto,<br>voy al cien por ciento de armamento,  
>yo solo con esto, mi pelota encesto,<br>mi derrota acepto, pero no es momento,  
>quédate con el gesto, eh eh, prendo fuego al personal.<p>

[Estribillo] (x2)  
>Le prendo fuego, al personal,<br>bienvenidos al juego, aquí no habrá rival.  
>Eh eh, diles donde está la fiesta<br>y cuando lleguen welcome to the party.

Quién te impide ver el show,  
>esta noche no te irás va vívelo,<br>el momento de mi boom clap díselo,  
>pa' la peña que no está en este salón,<br>es tácito, mágico, clásico,  
>droga musical dueño del micro dinámico,<br>¿vienes a mirar, no? quiero verte rápido,  
>tú ni la mitad de mi campo semántico.<br>Hey hey, es el asunto,  
>de coger el bic y hacer girar el mundo.<br>Deja de decir esta canción y punto,  
>quédate aquí vive cada segundo.<br>Podemos hacer que se pare la Tierra,  
>quemarla y descienda del cielo con hierba.<br>Que tú y tu amiga partéis diferencias,  
>que os toquéis y le déis a las cuerdas.<br>Dejo de lado mi cara mala de cada semana  
>saco la de la bengala la que ilumina la sala<br>quiero ver esa manada dándome más de metralla  
>dándome calor y cada minuto que pasa<br>es como volver a nacer.  
>Déjate de historias de novias y ven que,<br>llevo marcado en la piel por ser así,  
>ya que me distes placer y ser MC.<br>Articulaciones partidas,  
>la fiesta se queda en saber hacer vida<br>los, borrachos están fuera, las, mujeres van de panteras  
>das, lo que recibes como siempre vas,<br>de detective de la gente hay,  
>la party se acaba, déjate de mierdas y vive el presente.<p>

[Estribillo] (x2)  
>Le prendo fuego, al personal,<br>bienvenidos al juego, aquí no habrá rival.  
>Eh eh, diles donde está la fiesta<br>y cuando lleguen welcome to the party.

_Corey POV_

La base se termino y la gente empezó a aplaudir y gritar, eso se sentía también, poder cantar esas canciones que había hecho. Despues de un rato el juez, quien era mi primo, se acerco al micrófono y hablo…

-Bueno damas y caballeros, las siguientes personas que nombre son las que pasaron a la siguiente ronda-Dijo Porta que sostenía un sombre en la mano-Y los que pasan son…-Hubo una pausa y luego hablo-Isusko y Sbrv, Kronno, Santa RM, Santaflow, Keyblade, Zarcort, ZPU, Norykko, Don Aero, Mc Davo, Mc Aese, SnoopyFoot, Currice , Eneyser, Shinoflow y…-Hizo una pausa otra vez, como odio cuando hace eso-Y _Darko_, esos son los participantes que pasan a la siguiente ronda –Dijo mientras me miraba

**De vuelta en la casa de Corey**

_Corey POV_

Eran las 9 de la noche y aun seguía sin creerlo, califique para la siguiente ronda asi que tendre que ver que letras puedo usar que sean buenas. Despues de pensar es el Torneo cruzo por mi mente lo que le prometi a Laney.

-_Joder, casi olvido la cita, tendre que llevar algunos sándwiches para comer en el parque… todo sea por Mi Lanes-_Pense, puse la alarma a las 6:30 para despertar y me dormir profundamente

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, dios pero que sensual esta quedando XD<strong>_

_**Bueno como sea**_

_**Mañana tal vez suba dos capítulos seguidos solamente porque YOLO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**El siguiente capitulo a llegado YEIH:D**_

**Capitulo 3**

**A la mañana siguiente**

_Corey POV_

A la alarma sono marcando que ya eran las 6:30, me levante con sueño todavía y me fui al baño a dar una ducha.

**10 minutos después**

Sali del baño después de cepillarme los dientes y me cambie pero no con mi atuendo de siempre, esta vez llevaba unos Vans blancos, un pants negro y una camiseta de manga larga con el logo de nuestra banda, además mi gorro era gris oscuro, baje a la cocina para preparar todo para el picnic, mientras preparaba los sándwiches, Trina llego a la cocina insultándome como siempre.

-¿Qué haces perdedor?-Pregunto Trina

-Estoy haciendo sándwiches, ¿que acaso estas ciega?-Conteste molesto

-Como sea-Dijo mientras regresaba a su cuarto con una banana

-No te piensas masturbar con eso ¿verdad?-Pregunte en tono de burla

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA COREY!-Grito mientras cerro su puerta con furia

-Jajajajajajaja, madre mia, como me gusta molestarla-Dije como di una carcajada

**1 hora después**

_Corey POV_

Ya tenia todo preparado asi que sali de mi casa y me dirigí a casa de Laney, mire mi reloj y eran las 9:20.

-_Perfecto, es un buen tiempo para ir al parque-_Pense mientras caminaba

_Laney POV_

Me había levantado a las 7 para poder ducharme y estar lista para cuando Corey llegara, no llevaba mi atuendo habitual, en vez de eso tenia unos tenis Converse negros, un pants rojo pegado y una sudadera verde, eran las 9:25 y tocaron el timbre.

-Ya voy-Grite mientras baja las escaleras e iba a la puerta, la abri y me encontré con Corey

-Hola Core-Dije mientras sonreía

-Hola Lanes, nos vamos-Dijo devolviéndome el gesto

**10 minutos después**

_Laney POV_

Seguiamos caminando ya que el parque estaba un poco lejos de mi casa, mientras caminábamos no dejaba de sonrojarme por el simple hecho de ir con Corey, solo nosotros dos, este es el_ mejor dia_ de mi vida.

**25 minutos después**

_Corey POV_

Despues de un rato de caminar, por fin habíamos llegado al parque y me sentía tan feliz de estar con Laney, hace bastante que no saliamos juntos, después de un rato de buscar donde sentarnos encontramos un árbol grande con mucha sombra.

-Este lugar es perfecto-Dije mientras lo miraba

-Concuerdo contigo-Dijo Laney con una sonrisa, dios como me gusta cuando sonríe

-Bueno, que estamos esperando, ¡manos a la obra!-Dije con entusiasmo

**2 horas después**

_Corey POV_

Estuvimos comiendo, hablando y riendo por 2 horas, ahora son las 12 por suerte participo hasta las 5… o al menos eso era lo que creía, bueno como sea ahora estoy con _Mi Lanes_ y eso es lo que importa.

-Asi que…-Dijo Laney sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Que pasa?-Dije mientras me acostaba en el pasto

-Es que quería saber si…-No pudo terminar ya que mi celular sono, le hice un gesto para que me esperara mientras contestaba

-Diga-Dije mientras me paraba y agarraba mi celular

-¿_Darko _donde estas?-Grito mi primo por el celular

-Estoy en el parque, ¿Por qué?-Pregunte

-Tio ya casi sigues para participar-Dijo mi primo alarmado

-¡QUE!, me estas jodiendo, ¿verda?-Dije preocupado

-¿No te enteraste que el horario cambio? -Dijo mi primo

-¡Pero que nadie me dijo cabron!-Grite enojado

-Vale, tranquilízate, tratare de darte tiempo pero vente ya-Dijo mi primo

-Vale, de acuerdo que llego en 10-Dije

-Ok-Dijo y con eso colgó

_Laney POV_

Vi como Corey volvió a mi y me hablo algo preocupado

-Laney ocurrió un problema eh… con mi primo y tengo que ir a ayudarlo… lo siento-Dijo Corey con un poco de tristeza en la ultima frase

-Ok… esta bien tienes que ayudar a tu primo, bueno… nos vemos en la practica

-Hablando de eso… hoy se cancela la practica… lo siento de nuevo-Dijo nervioso

-Oh bueno… yo le dire a los chicos-Dije un poco preocupada por Corey el nunca había cancelado la practica, algo esta raro con el, pero me pregunto que es.

-Gracias Lanes, sabia que me entenderías-Dijo mientras me abrazaba y puede sentir como me sonrojaba extremamente

-D-De nada Core-Dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo

-Adios Laney-Dijo mientras se iba corriendo

-Adios Core-Grite y me fui a mi cas

**10 minutos después**

_Corey POV_

Cuando llegue al teatro Isusko y Sbrv ya habían terminado su canción y el presentador se acerco al micrófono y hablo.

-Bueno y por ultimo sigue _Darko-_Dijo el presentador y la gente empezó a aplaudir, subi al escenario y comencé

El Piezas: TNT

Esto es la bomba y tu vigente de la mecha,  
>echale valor,acata los palos que nos acechan,<br>sigo perdido,no me sale una derecha,  
>media vida haciendo el indio y no se tirar una flecha.<br>Mande o no mande se que van de machotes,  
>ande o no ande solo quiero que potes,<br>contradicciones,acciones que el rap expande,  
>es como llamarle enano a ese que es de lo mas grande.<br>Primo,no escucho fe de ratas ni skizo,  
>pare,paraje vosotros ya estan los que pintan sizo,<br>odian el rap y van de mas  
>pero seguro que tos miran el papel despues de limpiarse el culo.<br>Yo soy purista,instale paz en mi vida,  
>pero un virus la infecto y la cura es la locura,que optimista,<br>no,en serio,no me tachen de bromista,  
>no catalogad sin antes dialogar,sed realistas.<br>Puedo errar pero en el rap no me confundo,  
>un dolor de le a quienes no me creen,chuparado Raimundo,<br>¿sabes acho?,siendo un pacho me cundo,  
>se de quien graba en 10 cintas cachos de 30 segundos.<br>Son bazofia,prototipos de revistas,  
>intentaron conquistar al rap tirandole piedras,<br>el Piezas copia,ea,te apunto en la lista,  
>¿que lista?,la mia particular de comemierdas.<br>Algo agresivo,aun escribo medio atonito,  
>dicto mi tono y como no chico,sueno melodico,<br>esta vez tendras que luchar solito  
>pa dejar de ser la mezcla entre El Bola y Frijolito.<p>

[Estribillo]

Vengo con mas fuerza que nunca,  
>algo mas que un juego,<br>voy,  
>dispuesto a luchar por lo que Murcia se merece.(x2)<p>

De rap me equipo aqui poniendo mi optimismo,  
>vine pa quitar el hipo a lo Kate Moss,<br>ponme en tu Ipod y podras ver que te choco,  
>psicoloco me coloco a lo loco rimas en ritmos.<br>18 track detras de esta jeta,  
>llenas de chips,si,soy portada en mi maqueta,<br>truco que el crack dira que con mi rap me educo  
>y que parezco Felixuco cuando veo un par de tetas.<br>Me pongo bizco en un brisco,  
>los topics del foro,me devoro las uñas de los nervios,<br>quitad del medio,dios,pareceis loros,  
>bien por quien corroboro su buena fe frente a este genio.<br>¿Que no?,me quiero mas que nadie,¿y eso es malo?,  
>estoy orgulloso de ser quien soy y lo que hago,<br>vago con sosiego escalon tras escalon,  
>dejo a los rapers del palo pa los restos con un trago.<br>El puto Piezas aka Colmillo Blanco,  
>si tio,en Espinardo creo que vive,<br>axo,¿ese de las greñas que es to alto?,  
>y que os quita el sentido con cada cacho que se escribe.<br>Vengo invicto,listo y me siento digno,  
>mejor no te la juegues,¿o quieres que te las cuadre?,<br>mira primo,condenamos ya es un himno,  
>y por mucho que lo niegues se lo sabe hasta tu madre.<br>Te dan el paso destrangis despues de  
>joderles al moverse con mi baiben del Eden,<br>les pongo a cien,si tiritan que les den,  
>bien,esto va pa largo y luego traigo cincomen.<p>

[Estribillo]

Vengo con mas fuerza que nunca,  
>algo mas que un juego,<br>voy,  
>dispuesto a luchar por lo que Murcia se merece.(x2)<p>

_Corey POV_

Termine y la gente empezó a gritar y aplaudir, luego se acerco mi primo y hablo

-Bueno gente ya tenemos las personas que pasan de ronda, asi que prestar atención-Dijo mientras abria el sobre que tenia en la mano

-Y los que pasan de ronda son… Darko, Isusko y Sbrv, Santa RM, Santaflow, ZPU, Shinoflow, Currice y SnoopyFoot, Felicidades a todos…-Dijo mi primo y me volteo a ver-En especial a ti _Darko-_Dijo mientras sonreía

**4 horas después**

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en la ronda de mañana que seria a las 10 de la noche, asi si iba haber practica y no habría nada que cancelara asi los chicos no estarían enojados conmigo, es pero y lo tomaran bien la razón por la que no hubo practica, bueno como sea, todo sea por guardar mi secreto.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Bueno primero que nada, perdón por no subir capítulo es que estuve de viaje en autobús y hoy apenas llegue al D.F y ahora sí habrán los capítulos seguidos (espero:/) bueno como sea disfruten el capítulo Bitches jejejeps:D_**

**_Peace Out Homiies_**

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente<strong>

_Corey POV_

Desperté a la misma hora de siempre, a las 11, hice me rutina de ducharme, cambiarme, desayunar y molestar a Trina, después de hacer todo eso me dirigí al garaje antes de que los chicos llegarán, buscaba una buena letra que iba a utilizar hoy en la noche, tenía que ser una buena letra para calificar y poder llegar a la semifinal, pasaron dos hora y los chicos llegaron.

_Laney POV_

Llegamos al garaje de Corey y lo encontramos sentado en el escenario practicando un solo de guitarra.

-Que bien suenas Core-Dije mientras entraba al garaje con los gemelos

-Si parece que has estado mejorando-Dijo Kin quien se acercaba a su piano

-Bueno ya dejemos de halagar a Corey y vamos a tocar-Dijo Kon moviendo sus baquetas

-Ok chicos, es hora del rock-Dijo Corey mientras se acercaba al micrófono.

**Nueve horas después**

_Corey POV_

Estaba en la sala viendo la televisión esperando que dieran las 10 e irme, los chicos se habían ido a sus casas a las 4 como siempre, mientras veía Los Simpson tocaron el timbre.

-Ya voy- grite mientras me dirigía a la puerta

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí con lo que me encontré...

-¿Chicos?, ¿qué hacen aquí?-Pregunte un confundido

-¿No me digas que acaso lo olvidaste?-Dijo Kin

-Hoy es noche de películas-Dijo Kon

-_Mierda, olvide que hoy tocaba la noche de películas en mi casa, y ¿ahora que_ hago?-Pensé

-Lo siento chicos pero hoy no puedo, tengo que salir en 15 minutos-Les dije con nervios

-Core, ¿que pasa?, has estado cancelando y saliendo mucho, ¿qué ocurre?- Pregunto Laney

-N-Nada, es que... ¡Mi primo! Me ha pedido ayuda con su departamento y tengo que ayudarlo ya que no lo he visto desde que tenía 12 años y después de 4 años viene a visitar la ciudad así que por eso he estado ocupado-Dije tratando de que se lo creyeran

-Bueno está bien nosotros comprendemos, no es cierto chicos-Dijo volteando a ver a los chicos y les dio un codazo a los dos-Si es cierto-Dijieron al unísono un poco asustados

-Ok...-Dije pero fui interrumpido

-Buenos ya nos vamos Core, nos vemos mañana en la práctica-Dijo Laney despidiéndose y llevándose a los gemelos con ellas

-Bye chicos- Grite, mire la hora y salí de mi casa

_Laney POV_

Vimos como Core salió de su casa y se fue, luego Kon hablo

-¿Vamos a seguirlo, no?-Pregunto Kon

-Tu que crees-Dije y perseguimos a Corey sin que se diera cuenta de nosotros

**10 minutos después **

_Laney POV_

Después de seguir a Corey por 10 minutos, vimos como entro al teatro

-¿Por qué Corey entraría al teatro?-Pregunto Kin

-No lo sé pero ahora lo descubriremos-Dije mientras entramos al teatro, cuando entramos quedamos sorprendimos por lo que Corey había hecho todos estos días... No lo podíamos creer

_Corey POV_

Ahora me tocaba a mi para pasar a la semifinal, el presentador hablo.

-Bueno gente, ahora reciban con un fuerte aplauso a _Darko_-Dijo el presentador y la gente aplaudía y gritaba, agarré el micrófono y hable.

-Esta canción la escribí hoy espero y os guste-Dije y la base empezó a sonar

Sergi - Champagne y fresas

Quiero vivir entre los valles  
>cuando todo eran caminos y no calles<br>pasarme todo el dias masticando laurel  
>aun sigo soñando con Rivendel<br>a mi me vale con un boli y un papel  
>madame me sobran musas para montar un burdel<br>dile a tu estanding, no falta ninguna  
>de la A de Angelina hasta la Z de Cazerin<br>paseando por mi jardín de jazmín desnudas  
>disfrutando del catering<br>levanto el telón y en un camarote con cameron  
>moech chandon y de fondo camarón<br>pecaría hasta el mas santo varón  
>son insaciables, no se admite ningún paron<br>le van al REC  
>y si fallas tus órganos serán vitales sera una guarnición de su bistec<br>yo de postre me pido a Selma Hayek con vainillas  
>debe de ser la octava maravilla<br>carmín en el cuello, clima tropical  
>pero yo a la sombra, sacos de critical<br>cosechad el puñado  
>tráenos al mas maricon de todos que sale de aquí encoñado<br>y rompía a puñetazo el armario  
>discreción total, secreto de sumario<p>

**[Estribillo]**  
>Vino y rosas, champagne y fresas<br>largas sobre mesas, tartas con sorpresas  
>lechos ardientes con espejos en el techo<br>aquí del dicho al hecho no hay un trecho  
>vino y rosas, champagne y fresas<br>largas sobre mesas, tartas con sorpresas  
>camisetas mojadas, peleas en el barro<br>primero te comen la polla luego el tarro

Ni se te ocurra enamorarte ni en broma  
>también tenemos siliconas sabor a goma<br>la masco sera tu mascota si lo que te va es el sado  
>cambiamos de postura, lanza el dado<br>orgasmos silenciosos Sharapova jugara con tus pelotas casanova  
>elige a cual prefiere, la que mas te haga tilín<br>si quieres resucitamos a Merilin  
>te lo pasaras de muerte<br>las doncellas de Drácula son el plato fuerte  
>si se lo pides te convierten encantadas<br>cuero y látex, de lengua azucaradas  
>camareras con tanga y escotazos<br>nacieron para ser copilotas de cochazos  
>cavalino rampante, limosinas blancas<br>encocadas con keith moos  
>hasta las trancas guarda, la visa y pasa<br>aquí los bancos son de semen, invita la casa  
>hoy es un dia especial<br>las animadoras de los Lakers en la suite presidencial  
>después de cada coito te lían un litu<br>cargadito de los que matan el ímpetu  
>ya ves, cuidamos hasta el ultimo detalle<br>y si pides a la Hilton, a la puta calle

**[Estribillo]**  
>Vino y rosas, champagne y fresas<br>largas sobre mesas, tartas con sorpresas  
>lechos ardientes con espejos en el techo<br>aquí del dicho al hecho no hay un trecho  
>vino y rosas, champagne y fresas<br>largas sobre mesas, tartas con sorpresas  
>camisetas mojadas, peleas en el barro<br>primero te comen la polla luego el tarro

Termine la canción y la gente aplaudió más que el día anterior

**5 minutos antes **

_Laney POV_

Pude ver como el presentador se acercaba al micrófono y hablo.

-Bueno gente, ahora reciban con fuerte aplauso a _Darko-_Dijo el presentador

-¿Un momento?, _Darko _no es el apo...-Fui interrumpida ya que alguien hablo, mire y no lo podía creer era... Corey

-Esta canción la escribí hoy, espero y os guste-Dijo y no podía creer lo que había dicho "Esta canción la escribí hoy" era algo no esperaba escuchar por parte de el

-¿Acaso Corey escribe canciones?-Dijo Kon aún es estado de shock

-¿Y desde cuando lo hacia?-Pregunto Kin sorprendido

-Y los más importante, ¿por qué nunca nos lo dijo?-Pregunte, una parte de mi estaba contenta de que Corey pudiera hacer sus propias letras pero la otra parte de mi se sentía enojada ya que nunca nos dijo que podía hacer canciones

**Tiempo actual**

_Laney POV_

Corey término de cantar y la gente se volvió loca, no podía creerlo, Corey nunca nos dijo que podía hacer sus propias letras vimos como Corey se quedo ahí y el primo de Corey se acercó al micrófono y hablo

-Bueno damas y caballeros, los que pasan a la siguiente ronda son: Darko, Isusko y Sbrv, Santa RM y Currice, felicidades chicos la semifinal será dentro de dos semanas, así que preparaos chicos-Dijo Porta y con eso Corey se fue.

-No puedo creer que Corey no nos dijiera nada sobre esto-Dijo Kin enojado

-Lo se, necesitamos que nos explique todo esto-Dijo Kon

-Mañana iremos a su casa y obtendremos respuestas-Dije y con eso nos fuimos a nuestras casa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo y más al rato viene el quinto<strong>_

**_Así qué esperen:D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Buenas chicos aquí está el capítulo 5, de nuevo, ya que el que subí estaba mal pero espero lo disfruten mejor**_

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente<strong>

_Laney POV_

Me desperté aún con el recuerdo de anoche, aún no creer que Corey podía crear sus propias letras y nunca nos dijo nada, menos a mi, su mejor amiga, como sea, hoy vamos a recibir repuestas, me levante y me cambie, les mande un mensaje a los gemelos para ir a la casa de Corey

**1 hora despues**

_Laney POV_

Eran las 9 de la mañana y ibamos a casa de Corey para hablar acerca de lo de ayer.

-¿Por qué no podíamos ir más tarde?-Dijo Kon mientras bostezaba

-Porqué así tenemos más tiempo para lo que nos tenga que decir-Dije, llegamos a la casa de Corey y abrimos el garaje, lo encontramos en el sofá dormido

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Kin

-Mmmm... ¿Lo despertamos?-Dijo Kon

-Como sea-Dije y mire la libreta que Corey sostenía en los brazos-Voy a ver la libreta que tiene-Dije mientras me acercaba a Corey, la agarre y la abrí, comencé a leerla y los gemelos se acercaron y no podíamos creerlo, tenia siento de canciones escritas de rap, eran buenas letras y nunca nos dijo nada.

-Tiene buenas letras, ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?-Pregunto Kin leyendo

_Corey POV_

Estaba dormido hasta que escuche unas voces en mi garaje, pensé que eran mis padres pero escuche la voz de Laney

-Aaaaaaaah ... ¿Que Hacen aquí chicos?-Dije aun con un poco de sueño

-Vinimos a respuestas buscar Darko-Dijo Laney, ¿Por qué me dijo Darko?

-¿Respuestas de que?-Pregunte confundido

-¡De esto!-Grito Kon y me mostró mi libreta de letras

-_Mierda agarraron la libreta y vieron las letras-_

-No tengo idea de que es eso-Menti

-No nos mientas Corey, ayer te vimos participar en el torneo de rap-Dijo Laney

- _Mierda, Mierda, Mierda-Pensé_

-Me sigui ...-Fui interrumpido por Laney

-¡¿Por que no nos dijiste nada?!-Grito/Pregunto Laney

-Por que...- trate de decir pero fui interrumpido otra vez

-¡Cada ves que arriesgábamos nuestras vidas o destruíamos el pueblo para conseguir una letra, tu escribías letras de como si nada y no nos dijiste!-Dijo Kin

-Perdón chicos pero si me dejaran explicarles que...-Pero de nuevo me interrumpieron

-No hay nada que explicar... Adiós Corey-Dijo Laney saliendo del garaje junto con los gemelos

-¡MIERDA!-Grite con furia-¡Como puede ser tan estúpido para que se enteraran, ahora ellos me odian!-Grite-_Mi Lanes _ me odia-Dije mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas, levante la libreta del Suelo y comencé a escribir.

**1 SEMANA DESPUES **

_Laney POV_

A pasado una semana desde que descubrimos el secreto de Corey y no hemos hablado, pero me siento mal por ser tan dura con el, pero el nos mintió y nunca nos contó.

**El Día de la semifinal **

_Laney POV_

Estába en la casa de los gemelos, pasando el rato ya que han pasado dos semanas desde que no a habido práctica y estábamos aburridos. Estábamos jugando uno de los videojuegos nuevos de Kon, hasta que mi celular sonó, lo revise y tenia un mensaje de... Corey, decia: _**Laney Tengo algo que decirles, en especial a ti, así que por favor vengan hoy a la semifinal tengo cosas que aclarar**_

Voltee a ver a los gemelos que me miraban y les hable

-Chicos Corey nos quiere ver hoy en la semifinal para decirnos algo importante-Dije y los gemelos sí miraron entre ellos

-Bueno creo que seria justo escuchar lo que nos tiene que decir-Dijo Kin y con un mensaje a Corey

_**Esta bien Corey, nos vemos allá **_

**3 horas después **

_Laney POV_

Eran las 8 de la noche y habíamos llegado al teatro y era el turno de Corey, espero que sea bueno lo que nos tiene que decir.

_Corey POV_

Vi una los chicos y me sentia Nervioso era La Primera Vez Que nos volvíamos a ver desde Que se enteraron, Entre Agarre el Micrófono y Hable.

-Esta canción la escribí cuando perdí a mis mejores amigos, en especial a mi mejor amiga Laney-Dije y Sonó base de la.

Creo que me conozco mejor desde que soy otro

que solo si se va soledad? me quedo solo:

vosotros. No conocéis este abandono me fui

sin hacer ruido sin relojes sin teléfonos: yo solo.

Y el canto de algún grillo,

y la contemplación de alguna constelación de poco brillo.

Si todo lo que tengo va conmigo

en este absurdo abrigo que es mi piel no siento frio! amigo mió

mi recuerdo se pierde en el olvido

como todas las palabras que te dije y no escuchaste: fueron ruido.

Arrástrame, viento del camino,

hasta donde no me encuentre nadie, quiero estar perdido.

Perdido de vosotros, os lo juro.

Descubro que no existe la nostalgia cuando se cree en el futuro.

Tan solo, haciéndole carreras a las medias noches,

buscando, figuras a las nubes

así paso lo días no se si es martes o lunes,

escapome del tiempo hasta el día que no me busques.

[Estribillo]

Llorare de soledad

pero tuve que escapar

moriré de soledad

y asi nunca me encontrarás …

He estado fuera de mi tanto tiempo...

tanto tiempo sin llorar que ya no se hacerlo.

Espero el bus en la parada de tus carcajadas: pero lo pierdo.

Como ese ultimo día que te fuiste casi lloviendo

Casi volviéndome a hacer el mismo caso?

se me ponen rojos los semáforos si ven que paso.

pero si ves que estoy manso, me domas

Si ves que no te entiendo joder háblame en mi idioma

toma en broma: todo lo que diga que te asuste

y toma en serio, todo lo que tenga que te guste.

No se si usté es la misma que cuando estas tu,

pero yo he cambiado. O sigo siendo igual de complicado eh...

se que ha pasado algún tiempo...

y se que no he llorado desde entonces sentimientos!

Tan eclipsados por estudios

diluvios de cabeza en los que ni dios ayudó: pasado julio?

parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba,

pero pasaban los días aunque no pasaba nada,

pero! pero pasaba algo por dentro de mi cuerpo

y desde entonces he vivido como si estuviera muerto

lo siento! tal vez es demasiado tarde

para volver a volver a volver a ser cobarde

ah.. tal vez es demasiado tarde, o pronto

para volver a hacer el tonto.

[Estribillo]

Llorare de soledad

pero tuve que escapar

moriré de soledad

y asi nunca me encontrarás …

_Laney POV_

Sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba por aquellas palabras y pude sentir como mis ojos sí llenaron de lágrimas cuando de los ojos de Corey corrieron dos lágrimas y como la gente estába sollozando y aplaudiendo, vi un Los gemelos que estaba llorando y vi como Corey se fue detrás del escenario, lo Seguimos y me sentí peor cuando lo vi en el suelo abrazando sus piernas contra el pecho y llorando en voz baja, yo fui la primera en Hablar

-C-Core-Dije

-Lo Sentimos no fue nuestra intención lastimarte solo es que no tomamos muy bien que no nos digieras sobre las canciones-Dijeron los gemelos en unísono

-No, fue mi culpa por no decirles nada... Espero y me perdonen, en especial tu Lanes-Dijo Corey con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Claro que te perdono, nunca podría estar enojada contigo para siempre-Dije yo mientras me acercaba a el y lo abrazaba

-Bueno, los dejamos solo, iremos a ver el siguiente participante-Dijo Kin

-Deberíamos ir con ellos-Dije mientras me paraba pero Corey me tomo el brazo

-Tengo algo que decirte Lanes-Dijo Corey me mientras me abrazaba

-Q-Que pasa Core-Dije totalmente sonrojada

-Lo que tengo que decirte es... Esto-Dijoy me beso en el los labios, abrí los ojos de como platos por el repentino beso, me sonroje en extremo, su beso era suave pero apasionado a la vez, después de 3 minutos tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire

-C-Core-Dije jadeando

-Te Amo Lanes, Siempre eh estado enamorado de ti pero tuve miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo... Tenia miedo de perder-Dijo dulcemente mientras me abrazaba

-Core, yo también te amo pero tuve miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo... Pero ahora no tengo nada que temer-Dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

-Lanes-Dijo

-Regresemos a dentro para ver a los dos finalistas... Novio mío-Dije mientras lo besaba

-Esta bien ... Novia mía-Dijo y me sonroje

Volvimos Y Porta estaba apunto de nombrar a los dos finalistas

-Buenos señores, los dos finalistas son...-Hizo una pausa y después hablo-Darko y Isusko y SBRV, felicidades muchachos la final se llevará mañana y podrán ser acompañados por alguna banda si lo desean-Volteo a ver Corey-Así que ya sabes que tocar primo-Corey asintió con la cabeza

**Un la mañana siguiente **

_Corey POV _

-Buenos chicos de tenemos que ensayar para poder ganar-Dije entrenado con Laney quien la estaba tomando de la mano

-Pero Corey, necesitamos a otro guitarrista-Dijo Kin

-Si hombre, de donde lo sacaremos-Dijo Kon

-Mmmm ... Ya se iré a ver a Carrie-Dije con una Sonrisa

-Pero Corey, ella es un Newman y nos odiamos-dijieron Kin Kon y al unisono

-Chicos por favor eso quedo atrás, ademas Carrie y yo nos hemos vuelto mejores amigos-Dije

-Al igual que Lenny y yo-Dijo Laney

-Bueno chicos una vez que Carrie diga que si los llamare y ensayaremos-Dije

Bien muy bien, sí eso quieres-Dijo Kon mientras se iba con Kin a su casa

-Nos vemos más al rato y saluda a Carrie de mi parte-Dijo Laney y me dio un beso corto pero dulce

-Muy bien yo le digo-Dije y me fui a casa de Carrie.

**10 Minutos despues **

_Corey POV_

Llegue a la casa de Carrie y toqué el timbre, después de un momento ella abrió

-Hola Core-Dijo y me abrazo-Felicidades por pasar a la final-Dijo y dejo de abrazarme

-Gracias Care, a eso venia a verte, necesito tu ayuda-Dije

-¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?-Pregunto

-Es que la siguiente canción voy a utilizar a mi banda y nos falta otro guitarrista y pensaba que si tu querías participar con nosotros-Dije y pude ver de como sus ojos se agrandaron

- ¡Claro que si!-Dijo

-Bien, vamos a mi garaje para practicar antes de tocar-Dije y mientras nos dirigimos a mi garaje

**Devuelta en el garaje **

Llegamos al garaje y les marque a los demas, despues de de 10 minutos los chicos llegaron y saludaron a Carrie

-Bueno chicos hora del rock-Dije y comenzamos a tocar

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicos Aqui esta el quinto Capítulo y mañana Tal Vez el ultimo<strong>_

_**Bueno pero, luego nos vemos**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bien chicos, aquí está el último capítulo, pero aquí no acaba, seguiré con más Fic y varias cosas mas_**

**_Bueno_**** disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

**2 horas después **

_Corey POV_

-Bueno chicos, creo que fue suficiente por ahora, el torneo será dentro de 2 horas, ¿qué quieres hacer?-Dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá

-¿Que tal sí vamos al parque?-Pregunto Kon comiendo una papitas

-No muy aburrido-Dije

-¿Y si vamos a la feria?-Dijo Kin en su piano

-Kin la feria llega la próxima semana-Dije

-Mmm... Ya se, ¿y sí vamos al cine?-Dijo Carrie sentándose en el escenario

-Me leíste la mente-Dijo Laney sentándose a mi lado

-Me encantas tus ideas Care-Dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por el hombro de Laney

-El cine será entonces-Dijo Kon

-Vamos-dijo Kin ya en la puerta del garaje

-Un momento voy a llamar a las chicas y Lenny para que vengan con nosotros-Dijo Carrie y todos asentimos

**10 minutos después **

_Corey POV_

Las chicas y Lenny llegaron y nos fuimos al cine, una vez ahí empezamos a decidir que película veríamos

-¿Que les parece sí vemos Transformers 4?-Dijo Kin

-¡Claro!-Dijieron en unísono Kon y Lenny

-No, mejor veamos Maléfica-Dijo Kim

-Sip-Dijieron en unisono Konnie y Laney

-Mmmm ya se... Veamos Bajo La Misma Estrella-Dije

-Está bien-Dijo Carrie-¿No?-todos asintieron que "si"

-Vale, entonces será esa película-Dije y entramos a la sala

**1 hora 25 minutos, exactamente, después **

_Corey POV_

-¿Que tal la película chicas?-Dije mientras nos dirijiamos al teatro

-¡Nos encanto!-Dijieron en unísono las chicas

-No estuvo mal, tengo que admitirlo-Dijo Lenny mientras agarraba la mano de Carrie(ellos son novios al igual que Corey y Laney)

-Bueno chicos es hora del torneo-Dije

-¿Podemos ir con ustedes?-Pregunto Kim

-¡Claro!-Dije

-¿Que estámos esperando?, ¡vámonos!-Dijo Lenny y nos fuimos

**20 minutos después **

_Corey POV_

Llegamos al teatro y el representante empezó hablar.

-Bueno, damas y caballeros, demos un aplauso a Isusko & Sbrv-Dijo y Sbrv empezó.

Isusko & Sbrv - GrAndes Magnitudes

[Sbrv]

Demasiada mueca, mucho artista, mente hueca,

vuelvo tu glamour en un montón de mierda seca, son,

kilos de ceniza y de virtudes,

sentado frente a un folio toman grandes magnitudes!

te llevo lejos del motor del consumismo,

lejos de las modas, los platos y del cinismos,

verdades de este trío echando más huevos que un omelette,

placas tectónicas sacuden tu chalet!

[Isusko]

Solo dicen chorradas como todos los demás,

los que no compran mis discos y quieren que saque más,

qué fácil es hablar por internet en tu casa sentado,

sois la deshonra del síndrome de Down!

que os den por el culo, no soy vuestro psicólogo,

después de este disco os veo en el ginecólogo,

porque os follo rapeando en cada pareado,

Contento y drogado contemplo tu impotencia ereccionado!

Frena, si no quieres que te atropelle,

estoy ena-morado de la luna llena,

GH, OT, y Fama dan pena,

os lo juro me la suda la ruptura

de la Infanta Elena!

coge la libreta y presta atención,

fue mi otro yo quien escribe viendo tu desesperación,

¿vais a enseñarme como hacer una canción?

¿desde cuando es la gacela la que corre detrás del león?

[Sbrv]

Son cabezas de Rowenta sedientas por depilarte,

tus sesos se calientan intentan manipularte,

y si la música es tu empresa yo soy tu despido,

te mando a casa cual Rodolfo Langostino,

un porro más y puede que me vaya a Fraguel Rock,

me la suda el ranking musical y el top,

siente en tu sien la presión del que hace brisa un tifón,

si quieres que te jodan yo te brindo la ocasión!

[Estribillo] (x2)

Lo que fabrico no se puede comparar,

el día que me iguales ya me contarás,

tus horas en el rap están contadas,

todo, nada, la partida está ganada!

[Isusko]

Mi música te parte en dos, no me cuentes pelis,

haz que reviente en tu coche como Lady Di o Grace Kelly,

hasta que te explote la cabeza como a Kennedy,

no sé porque soy como soy siempre he sido así!

quizá un trastorno bipolar, o falta de riego,

Voy a enseñarte a tu hijo pequeño a hacer fuego,

¿cómo? esto es como coca pura, ala de mosca,

Un sentimiento dentro de otro como una Matrioska!

[Sbrv]

No lavan tus pecaos, "solo tu pelo Pantene"

mira ahí fuera están fritos esos raperos fetén,

y rastafaris del palo que están fumando Avecrem,

Que no te engañen colega je Suis la creme de la creme!

solo soy una persona, no me creo una estrella,

pero traigo ritmos gordos como Jordi Estadella,

dicen estudia, trabaja y si no lo tienes claro,

tu futuro es prometedor en la cola del paro!

Mis ideas se expanden, contagian a todo el mundo,

ahí fuera van a escucharme con más orejas que Dumbo,

y si cambio el rumbo o muevo el timón sería un timo malo,

como un pibón que haya rulado por muchos falos!

así os quedáis frente a mí, cuando dispongo del mic,

os dejo más tiesos que el puto codo de un click,

así es como lo hacemos, si quieres esto prueba,

te doy más punto de vista que Fernando Trueba!

[Isusko]

Así que trae ese ritmo rápido y lo fundo,

en un segundo te juro que hundo,

tu carrera musical en coma profundo,

besan el suelo que piso como Juan Pablo Segundo!

he vuelto a saltaros por encima como Scottie Pippen,

yo si soy real y no el príncipe Felipe,

¿sabes? tengo una varita mágica recuerda,

convierte todas vuestras críticas en mierda!

[Estribillo] (x2)

Lo que fabrico no se puede comparar,

el día que me iguales ya me contarás,

tus horas en el rap están contadas,

todo, nada, la partida está ganada!

Son grandes magnitudes, Isusko y S.B.R.V.

desde 2010, , Tu Puta Madre Records...

Yo no sé porque se lo creen tanto,

dicen bla bla bla no sé qué, no sé cuántos,

quieren competir conmigo es echar un pulso a un manco,

es como darles jamón y que se coman lo blanco!

Dicen yo no sé porque se lo creen tanto,

dicen bla bla bla no sé qué, no sé cuántos,

quieren competir conmigo es echar un pulso a un manco,

me van a comer la polla como Celia Blanco!

Después de que terminaron, la gente aplaudió, luego el representante hablo.

-Ahora un fuerte aplauso a Darko, con el acompañamiento de Grojband-Dijo y empece al mismo tiempos que Carrie.

El piezas - Sweet Dreams

Tengo un ejercito de pensamientos,

contraatacando a mis sueños y carece de significado,

son cientos y los he de dar de lado,

porque aunque sea extraño me devuelven a un pasado.

La inocencia marcaba mi camino,

donde no importaba nada cada paso era distinto,

en cambio hoy soy preso de mi destino,

y no debo soñar mas con salir de este laberinto.

Pues siempre despierto y estoy donde estaba,

abarcando el resultado de una vida insatisfecha,

me manifiesto y aunque no cambie nada,

adapto mi desahogo al folio en forma de flecha.

Disparo,cazo a las ilusiones,

es simple,justifico actos y opiniones,

incomprensibles,no se,pero hay razones,

cuando quiero conseguir algo le hecho un par de cojones.

Sobra con obrar de corazon manando fuerza,

buscando una razon pa levantarte si tropiezas

y empezar de cero si caes de repente,

piensa,lo que no me mata quizas me esta haciendo fuerte.

Los sueñs son el fruto del deseo,una mentira,

mira es muy facil perecer imaginandose,

una bella vida llena de paz y recursos,

que eviten que el susodicho fruto acabe secandose.

Sueños marean y la victoria te ciega,

el merito babea viendo tu estado insulso,

no te enteras si la vida me golpea,

me hecho atras pero para cojer impulso.

La inspiracion sin sazon se bombea,

he adquirido sabiduria en dias de guerra,

nada se curte si nada le reta,

por eso nunca confundo mis sueños con mis metas.

[Estribillo]

Sweet dreams are made of this,

who am I to disagree?,

I travel the world and the seven seas,

everybody is looking for something.

Y seguire haciendo el capullo mucho tiempo,

si con eso aprendo a no meter tanto la pata,

a veces huyo llevo un cobarde dentro

y aparece en los momentos donde el miedo me delata.

No soy de piedra,soy un chico normal,

que no acato todas las normas y no supo ser formal,

en ocasiones sufro lesiones interiores,

que van,enterrando mi calma a un mal despertar.

¿Opciones?,no se ni las que elijo,

me rallo demasiado y finjo que me importa un pijo,

exijo lo que creo apresando los consejos,

mi viejo dijo,se fuerte hijo y me dejo el pellejo.

En esto,parada tras parada,

tengo claro que en la vida nadie te regala nada,

cada cabezada miles de silencios guarda,

a quien nunca de la cara tu siempre dale la espalda.

Enigmas que sin mas te consumen,

no asumes su mendicidad y por eso te incumben,

el futuro pleno de incertidumbre,

el mundo siempre te impone una serie de costumbres.

Trabaja,ahorra,aprende a ser sociable,

recuerdalo,evita ser un don nadie,

aprovecha el tiempo eso es de lo que te vales,

y transforma horas de sudor en bienes materiales.

Que deseas,compralo,no te das cuenta,

todo lo que hay a tu vista esta a la venta,

desde personas hasta la tierra que pisas,

tras cada billete hay mil sueños hechos trizas.

La moraleja la enmarco en esta parte,

no te despeñes si la vida te golpea,

levanta y deja de llorar y lamentarte,

no sueñes y lucha por lo que deseas.

[Estribillo]

Sweet dreams are made of this,

who am I to disagree?,

I travel the world and the seven seas,

everybody is looking for something.(x2)

Después de terminar, mi primo se acercó al microfono y hablo.

-Bueno chicos, después de meditarlo durante un tiempo, el ganador es...-Hizo una pausa y hablo-¡Darko!-Grito y la gente aplaudí y grito-¡Felicidades Corey!-Dijo mi primo

-¿Gane?, ¡GANE!-Grite y abrace a Laney

-Felicidades Core y como recompenza-Dijo y me beso

-Felicidades Corey-Dijieron los chicos

-Gracias chicos, no lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes-Dije mientras me separaba de Laney

-¡Abrazo grupal!-Gritaron en unísono Kon y Konnie, después de eso, mi primo volvio a hablar

-Corey, puedes cantar otra cancion sí quieres como tu regalo de mi parte por ganar-Dijo Porta mientas entraba con Naiara

-¡Claro!-Dije

-Felicidades Darko-Dijo Naiara mientras me abrazaba

-Gracias Nai-Dije y vi a Isusko & Sbrv

-Hey chicos-Dije

-¿Que pasa Darko?-Pregunto Isusko

-¿Les gustaría cantar una cancion conmigo?-Pregunte

-¡Claro!-Contesto Sbrv

-Pos a darle-Dije y salimos al escenario

-Bueno gente les traemos un tema muy chulo-Dijo Isusko

-Así que agarraos las pelotas-Dijo Sbrv

-¡Yeah!-Grte y la base comenzó

estribillo x2

Que ya no saben que decir ya no saben lo que hacer, que tienen que mentir

pa aparecer pa aparentar mas, venirme a tentar pa pararme tontolaba,

hecha la graba pampaparabaraba

sbrv

Madrugo sin uso al que me salude sin un ser supremo que me ayude por tal

si desayuno en esta cama,sino se me derrama,

sabados noche vivo en un drama y me creo inmortal

y que le follen al aspecto te vuelve a dictar

a gritar,autodidacta en esto del rap

ya respecto soy mejor que perfecto

unos sueñan dejar de llorar otros lloran por dentro

y descalzo en este sahara bebiendome mi sed

visito esta agonia una vez al mes

esta vez me estan cubriendo estos 2

y si te duele pon la mejilla otra vez

y esque no trago el que me venga de samson

si solo son monos de feria,un bufon en la edad media

un saxofon tocando solo en una esquina tu miseria,mejor que tu sería

esto es miquel,fiscal,porta os da que hablar

seguid hablando mal pami es publicidad

y uñas que morder para tus dientes largos

dejo de er un hobby cuando lo haces por encargo

y ato cabos lazos de corbata en cada frase prietos

prefiero no parar nunca a quedarme quieto

me sacan del local con pala te lo prometo

tu quita esa cara de paleto.

porta

reza tu ultima oracion poruqe se aproxima el final

para flipar la espectacularidad de este malabar

dicen ole cada vez que aparezco en escena y me sobro

que coño te pasa ati si yo por cada bolo cobro

no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer

sigue siendo rap x placer, pero me niego a perder pa que ganen otros

yo noto tus nervios, reconozco, he abierto las puertas

pero solo para que entren unos pocos date cuenta

soy un crio nose tal vez esque temais a estos 3

rap cmo virtud y vicio como oficio y simbolo de madurez

este es mi juego mental mejor no sudes

tu? mejor k nosotros? permiteme k lo dude

mi rap mejora por horas, sigo en obras por reformas

me hablo de ti el futuro esta proximo y tu sobras

conoceme y veras que solo miento cuando juro

porta el mc que solo suele apostar sobre seguro

dimelo a la cara, si tienens tantos cojones

si dices que los tienes nose porque no los pones

rap oscuro a lo tim burton tu el sol y yo las nubes

soy el verso que cambió tu rostro cn isusko y sbrv

y esque el diablo me obligo a firmar un pacto

su nombre era hiphop me ato y deje al ange de lado

de por vida con el hable de lo que de verdad quiero

muero x mi veneno..mi sueroy x eso sueno

Isusko

y suena,si no que es lo que suena

ami el rap me la suda y tu carencia de estilo me envenena

mientraas tu te rebientas las venas con un cutter

pporque no sses rapear y papa no te cmpra las scooter

tu ex no pregunta,solo exige respuestas

la mia me dejó por canciones como esta

que le foyen,yo,solo busco que esto cuadro

su novio es huerfano,me cagaré en su puta madre

y robe tus sueños en la fase rem

mi rap es una mierda pero suena ben,ven

ami noventa y nueve de cada cien

mujeres feministas me pegan con la sarten

pero tengo un chaleco antibalas y un guardaespaldas

mi rap es provocador como una minifalda

no vi la viabilidad no volvere pornavidad mama

he vendido de todo,menos miputa dignidad

y asi me va,asi me va,mas pobre cada dia

nunca quise ser ladron,aun menos aun menos policia

y te haces llamar mc?permi-teme dudarlo

tu nunca estuviste aqui si esque has pensado en dejarlo

dame un segundo mas quiero enseñarte que

no necesito ni un minuto mas para humillarte y apartarte el

pelo de la cara cuando me comas la polla

no te gusta este cd? no l escuches gilipollas.

estribillo

Que ya no saben que decir ya no saben lo que hacer, que tienen que mentir

pa aparecer pa aparentar mas, venirme a tentar pa pararme tontolaba,

hecha la graba pampaparabaraba

accion y reaccion, te quedas sin premio de consolacion

yo jamas fuerzo la inspiracion,se que no me haré famoso con esta cancion

y eso que no me escuchan los borbon ni se esfuerzan

castigo un pulmon mientras el otro coje fuerza

y no te voy a convencer porque ya sabes donde esta puerta.

Terminamos y la gente aplaudia como locos y mi primo se acercó y hablo

-Bien Darko, aqui tenéis el trofeo-Dijo mientras me daba un trofeo en forma de una mano sosteniendo un micrófono y decía: **Ganador del Torneo Nacional de Rap 2014**

-Felicidades Core-Dijo Laney mientras me abrazaba

-No lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes, en especial sin ti mi Lanes-Dije mientras me acercaba a su cara

-Core-Dijo y nos besamos en un beso largó y apasionado.

_El mejor torneo de mi vida._

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicos aquí termina mi sensual Fic pero vendran muchos más, así que nos vemos pronto<strong>_


End file.
